I've Got The Music In My Soul
by musicisinmysoul
Summary: Chapter 11 Added Sam had lied to Carly about being able to do something. Please R&R Cam
1. Chapter 1 I Lied To You

_Note: I do not own anything of iCarly. Nor, do I own any songs that maybe be used in this story. I will promise this to you that at the end of the story there will be a list of the songs and who sings it._

_I've Got Music In My Soul_

_An iCarly Fanfiction Story_

_By: musicisinmysoul_

_Chapter One: I Lied To You_

Sam sighed as she watched the episodes where she and Carly were acting like they could play guitar, well in truth she could very good in fact like Santana, or Jim Hendrix, as

well as the panio or keybored, drums, and the bass. No one knew well except afew people but that's if they counted casue well they either in heaven, dead, prison, or hell.

Sighing again out loud, she logged out and turnned off her laptop computer sitting it to the left side of her bed, then leaned back lost in thought, like when Carly asked if she

could play the guitar and of course she tells Carly she can't which was an big freaking lie, Sam felt bad really bad after she told her that and ever since then she wanted to

tell Carly the truth but, was afried that she would lose the only person that has stood by her no matter what she did, of course there was small fights and agurements ever

and again but nothing huge, and as far as she knew Carly hasn't never lied to her about anything. Looking over at the clock on her right Sam groan as she saw what time it

was, 5:30 am, biting her bottom lip as Sam sat up from her bed, getting up she walked over to her acousitc and electric guitar,Sam picked it up as well as her song lyric-book

which had all her lyrics and sheets of music for the lyrics in it, quitely opening her bedroom door so she wouldn't wake up her mom and her boyfriend for the week and quitely

shutting the door back, Sam made her way the front door and her way to Carly's which was seven in a half miles away she knew that by the time she got there, both Carly

and Spencer would be up and Freddie, Carly's next door nighbore the werid techno nerd dude who keeps telling Carly that's he's in love with her, would be over there as

well as his carzy mother who scared her an lot sometimes, on this Saturday morning.

After walking all seven in a half miles to get here, Sam just stared at the door with her hand raised ready to knock, shaking her head Sam knocked on the door, and with

each passing secound that went by Sam just got more scared about telling Carly the truth, finally the door to the apartment opened to reveal an soaked, mad Freddie," Gez,

Freddie that's away to give me nightmares for ever." Sam said as she walked inside, Freddie just gave her an evil look, before saying," Shut up Sam and what do you want?"

rising an eyebrow at him Sam cocked her head an little bit before saying, " I'm here to see Carls and no I won't shut up thank you very much." Sighing Freddie shook his

head and pointed at the stairs, " She's upstairs, in her room I think Sam." he said as he walked out of the Shay's apartment and in to his, shaking her head Sam headed to

the stairs and slowly walked up them. Knocking on Carly's bedroom door, " Carly?" Sam asked, as she waited to get an responed before she walked inside, " Sam?" Carly

asked, Sam smiled and answered, " Yea, it's me can I come in? I... I kinda have something to talk to you about." " Yea sure Sam." Carly said, Sam smiled and gently pushed

open Carly's bedroom door, to see Carly halfway laying and sitting up in her bed, taking an big breath Sam walked inside, " So, what do you have to talk about?" Carly asked

from her bed, Sam looked down at the floor and sighed deeply before looking up at Carly, " I...Do you remember when we did the episode on iCarly with the guitars and you

asked me if I could play?" Sam said at frist, but then asked, Carly nodded, as she moved her legs so Sam could sit down and said, " Yes, I remember and please sit down

Sam your kinda making me nerves here with you standing up. You look like your ready to bolt through the door." Sam sat down on the bed as she kept her ice blue eyes on

Carly's brown ones, " I know it was wrong for me to do it Carly and I'm so sorry I did it, and ever since then it's been eatting me up inside each and everytime I see ..please

Carly don't hate me." Sam said, as she watched Carly move to sit by her," Sam, we've been through an lot togather and I would never hate you, you know this." Carly said

as she took Sam's hand and linked their fingers togather, " Promise?" Sam asked, Carly nodded her head and said," Yes,Sam I promise you." after afew minutes Carly then

noticed the guitars and the book," So what's up with the guitars, and what did you have to tell me? Carly asked, as she looked at Sam, Sam took an big breath and said, "

Can...can I show you instead Carly?" Carly smiled while she nodded at her, Sam smiled slightly at her before she unlinked her fingers from Carly's and moved to Carly's

deskchair, turnning it so she could see Carly's face she then picked up her acoustic guitar, and got comfortable in the deskchair, after Sam did she strummed afew strings to

see if she need to tune it, which she did, turn the turnning pags till she had it the sound she wanted Sam began to play and sing, "Tangled Up In You"( _staind-tangled up in _

_you),_ Sam then looked up at Carly and caught Carly's warm brown eyes,Sam's eyes never left Carly's as she continued to sing and play the acoustic guitar.

Once Sam finished the song, " I... I lied to you Carly, when you asked me if I could play, and the truth is that I can. I've been able to play the guitar since I can remember, as

well as the drums, bass, and the panio. I don't remember who taught me or anything........ Why didn't I tell you before was because I.....I really didn't want anyone to know

it..." Sam said, as she her guitar up against the desk, " Why?.......Why didn't you tell anyone Sam?" Carly asked, as she watched Sam," I don't know Carly, I really don't

know. I guess I just wanted one thing that was my own you know, and if anyone found out they probley would make me turn into a rockstar, it would be pretty cook it would

and I'm not saying I don't want it, but I don't want to be taken away from you, your...you are the best thing that has happend to me Carly." Sam whispered, Carly's eyes

widen and tear up slightly, " It may be my past, present, or even my furture Carly, but your my best friend and nothing well take that away. Not even if you hated me now, I

would still be there for you no matter what.....Not even my talent, or my passion of and for music can take me away from you." Sam said as she got to her knees infront of

Carly, her ice blue eye's never left Carly's, Carly took an big breath and whispered," Why?" " Because, I...." Sam started to say but before she could Spencer yelled from

downstairs," Carly! Sam! Come eat while it's hot." both Carly and Sam smiled at eachother as they yelled," Coming Spencer!" Sam then got up from the floor, Carly followed

behind her as they head downstairs to have breakfest.


	2. Chapter 2 Spend The Night

_Chapter Two: Spend The Night_

After Sam told Carly the truth on Saturday, the week seem to fast forward to Monday which was a school day and Sam hated Monday and school. Walking into the doors,

Sam sighed,_ God I really hate Mondays and freaking school!!_she thought, as she walked to her locker and waited for Carly and Freddie to come. Carly and Freddie both walked

around the Connor talking about something, and at seeing Sam Carly smiled and said, " Hey Sam." Hey Carls." Sam said, after that Freddie said," Sam" "Freddie." Sam said,

as Ms. Briggs walked past giving Sam an evil look, smiling Sam shook her head, Carly slammed her locker door shut and grabbed Sam's shirt sleeve to drag her to class,"

Carly!?" Sam yelled as she had no choice to follow her, first class was boring, as well as second, third was free period, then lunch, froth was the class that Sam actually liked,

the music class, as well as fifth, six was Sam's worst nightmare 'cause Ms. Briggs taught it, finally the bell rung and Sam was the first one out of the classroom and out of the

school building before she could get into any trouble from the teachers, or students, which everyone of them was afraid of her, except Carly.

Sam smiled at Carly when she turned the Connor," Hey Carls." Sam said, Carly smiled back and asked, " You Coming over, I kinda need help on my music homework? You

know I never thought I would be asking you to help me with homework before." Sam smiled and nodded and said," Yea sure, and I know it's like....weird or something you

no." and with that they walked to Carly's place which was her older brother Spencer's place, once inside Carly found a note that said- Carly gone to sockos to help with his

new project, will be all night and all day tomorrow so your on your own for tonight and maybe tomorrow night, so ask Sam to stay, and no party's!!! oh yea here's 50 bucks

for pizza or whatever you guys eat have fun and don't forget to lock the door! love you sis, Spencer.- Carly smiled and shook her head then turned to Sam," Spend the

night?" Sam nodded and said," Yea, but I have too run to my house real quick to get somethings." as she walked to the door, " I'll be right back Carls. You'll be fine right?"

Sam asked, Carly smiled as she nodded her head before saying," Yea, just be quick about it." and with that Sam ran out of the apartment building and to her house to grab

couple things from inside her house, Sam ran to her bedroom and grabbed her acoustic guitar, her cell phone charger, and some cloths, then ran out of her room to the door,

knowing that her mom wouldn't care if she was kidnapped, or killed. Sam ran all the way back to Carly's, standing outside the apartment door, Sam knocked as she caught

her breath. Carly looked through the peephole to see Sam's Blondie hair, unlocking the door and pulling it open, Sam walked inside and to the couch, as Carly shut the door

and relocked it, " Well that was fast, come on let's get our homework finished, then we...I'll order us some pizza." Carly said, as she grabbed Sam's and her backpack as she

and Sam head to the loft. Three hours later, both Sam and Carly was finish with their homework and had ordered cheese pizza," So that song you sung to me on Saturday

Sam, did you write that?" Carly asked, as she looked at Sam, Sam smiled and nodded, after she shollowed her food," Yea, why did you not like it?" Sam asked as she took

another bite of her piece of pizza," Yea I liked it, do you have anymore like that and who was that for anyway?" Carly asked before she took a drink from her peppy cola, "

Yea I have a...well a lot of songs that I wrote and I wrote that for....someone very spacial to me." Sam said wiped her hands off the napkin, before reaching over and

grabbing her book that had all her sheets of music and lyrics, then said," This whole thing is filled with lyrics and sheets of music." as she held it up to show Carly," Would

you play me something? I mean you don't have too if you don't want to." Carly asked before saying, Sam smiled at her and said, " Sure why not." " Can you play something

you would use to put a baby to sleep?" Carly asked, as she wonder how good her best friend was at play the guitar, " Sure." Sam said as she looked through her book till

she found what she was looking for, Sam looked over the notes, and lyrics quickly before she started playing and singing,"Lullaby"_( Lullaby-Creed)_ Carly smiled as she

watched Sam,_Wow Sam looks relaxed when she's playing and singing._Carly thought, as Sam finished the song, Carly clapped and said," Wow that was great you want to watch

some T.V. before we go to bed ?" " Thanks.. what else can we do anyways?" Sam said, then asked as Carly laughed slightly before saying," True..true" and with that Sam

and Carly headed down stairs to Carly's bedroom to watch some T.V.


	3. Chapter 3 Deals and KO

_Chapter Three: Deals and K.O. _

After watching an hour of girly cow, Sam and Carly both deiced to hit the bed early, so after changing out of their cloths into their p.j.'s they climb in Carly's bed," Night Carls."

Sam said through a yawn," Night Sam." Carly said as she switched off the T.V. set, and with that they fell asleep. Sam sat up looking around the room to find what had

woken her not seeing anything, she laid back down and closed her eyes, sighing when Carly's arm wrapped around her waist, Sam fell asleep again. The next morning came

to soon for Sam," Sam....Sammmm Come on wake up we're going to be late. Sam....Sammmmm....Saaammmmmm wakey wakey rise and shine." Carly said as she shook her,

but when that didn't work , then Carly went to jumping on her bed, which Sam looked up at her, Carly smiled at her which in turn Sam groaned at and mumbled," Go back to

sleep Carly..... Please." " Nope, come on now Sam wake up." Carly laughed when she watch Sam slam her head into her pillow," No." Sam mumbled into the pillow, sighing

Carly sat down on Sam's back and rubbed it," Come on Sam I don't want to be late today." Carly said, Sam raised her head and looked at back at her and groaned before

saying," Do I have too?" Carly laughed and said, " Yes, if you don't come who's going to protect me from Tasha? Or better yet Mandy?" " Can I kill them now." Sam said as

she rolled over on to her back to look at Carly, who straddled her waist now," Sammm." Carly said before sighing before poking Sam in the stomach," Up" Carly said as

groaning Sam raised up on her elbows and whispered," If I do what would I get in return??" Carly bit her bottom lip and said," Why? What do you want..?" Sam smiled and

said," I'll go but when school is over I want my payment Carls." "Are you going to tell me what you want?" Carly asked as she watched Sam, who shook her head and said,"

Nope...now get off of me so I can get ready." "But, Sam." Carly started to say but Sam cut her off "Oh, yea one more thing let's shake on it, and you can back out either

Carls." Sam said, Carly nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought about it before saying," Fine." they shook hands Sam smiled at her before grabbing Carly's sides and lift her

off of her, Carly laughed and asked," When did you get strong Sam?" Sam smiled at her as she grabbed her bag and said," Oh, I've always been strong Carls but you was

just to busy to noticed." and with that Sam went and took an shower, leaving a very thoughtful Carly behind.

The walk to school was torture for Sam,_ Why?! Oh, why did Carly have to invite Freddie over after school when she knows about the deal she made,_she thought to herself,_Well It _

_could be worse,_as she walked behind Carly and Freddie. Once inside the school, Freddie, Carly, and Sam made their way to their lockers to get their books and things when

non other then Jake Cordell walks up to Sam and pushes her up against the lockers hard, shocking everyone including Carly and Freddie, Sam turned around to see who had

pushed her, only to come face to face with the person," Puckett, I have a bone to pick with you." Jake said, as Sam pushed him away from her," What the hell Cordell?!" Sam

yelled, as Jake drew back his fist and Punch's Sam in the face, which the force from the punch made her slammed the back of her head into the lockers she fell to the floor.

Sam rubbed the back of her head as she stood up, Carly and Freddie who now stood between her and Jake," What the hell was that for Jake?" Carly asked as she looked

back at Sam who was bleeding from her lip then back at Jake who was giving Sam a hating look, Sam spat blood out on to the floor as she narrowed her eyes at Jake when

he said," None of your business you slut." growling Sam grabbed the back of Carly's and Freddie's shirt's and pulled them behind her," You made one hell of a mistake

Cordell. I'm going to have to ask to apologize to Carly." Sam said, as Jake took an step closer to her as she did to him, Jake smirked at Sam," You gonna make me?" Jake

ask, as Sam growled again, everyone around them backed away because they knew it was about to get very, very ugly," Don't make me ask you twice Cordell." Sam said in

a angry voice, and with that Jake slammed Sam into the lockers behind her hard,_ Ow!!!!Damn it to hell!,_she thought to herself as she punched Jake in the stomach, Jake

grabbed a hold of Sam's neck and her hair, then slammed the back of Sam's head into the lockers, kneeing Jake in his side and punching him in the face she finally got her

knees in between them and with force Sam sent Jake flying backwards, as Sam fell to the ground on her butt hard, groaning Sam sat up and coughed, meanwhile Carly and

Freddie both was being held back by the others when Jake had slammed Sam into the lockers,"SAM!!!" both Carly and Freddie yelled out as Jake came at Sam, jumping out

of the way when Jake stomped where she once was," Your dead Puckett!!" Jake yelled as Sam jumped to her feet," Let's go then Cordell!" Sam yelled as she ducked under

his arm when he swing to hit her, Sam pushed him up against the wall and took a few steps back. Jake turned around and screamed like a little girl," Cordell, has anyone

told you that you scream like a girl!" Sam yelled, that just made Jake more madder at Sam and with each step he got closer and closer to her, Jake was on almost on top of

her when he swung his arm to punch her but Sam ducked under his arm and was elbowed in the face when she raised back up to soon,not caring that her nose was

bleeding Sam grabbing his arm and twisted it behind his back as she slammed him into the lockers, Jake slammed the back of his head into Sam's face which made Sam

release his arm, Jake turned around and punched Sam in the face but was blocked, Jake then fling himself at Sam which they fell to the floor, Sam always being the quick

thinker exotically when in a fight, Sam flipped them over and stand up but Jake quickly kicked Sam off her feet, Jake got to his feet as Sam got to hers thinking that it was his

chance to knock her out Jake swung his fist to hit her, Sam ducked in time and raised back up upper cutting him, Jake went up a little bit into the air, then fell to the ground

and did not get back up, after making Jake wasn't dead, Sam slowly dropped to her knees, than sat down on the floor as Carly and Freddie finally got free from the ones that

was holding them, came running to her.

Carly kneels down next to her as did Freddie, " Sam are you okay?" Carly asked, as she watched Sam," Dang, Sam you knocked him out with one punch." Freddie said, as he

looked over at Jake then back at Sam who groaned before spitting out some blood on to the floor, before answering," Yea, Carls I'm fine just...hurting a little." " I would be

too Sam if I was you. Jake did put you through hell." Freddie said as he looked up at the now almost empty halls as Sam spat out more blood on to the floor as she looked at

Jake while mumbling," Jackass." spitting more blood on to the floor Sam asked," He didn't hurt you did he Carly..? or you dweeb?" Carly and Freddie both said," No, Sam he

didn't." " Good, that means I won't have to hurt him worse." Sam said, as she rubbed her head trying to get rid of the headache that was coming on," uh, Sam here comes

Mrs. Briggs, and Principal Franklin." Freddie said as they got closer Sam groaned and mumbled," great, just great that's all I need." Carly smiled slightly at her before saying,"

Thanks by the way." Sam smiled back at her and said," Welcome." " What in the world happened here, Sam?" Principle Franklin asked as Mrs. Briggs pointed at Sam and

said," She needs to be expelled from here Ted, I bet you anything she started it." Sam groaned and mumbled," Make her shut up, please, make her shut up." "Amanda let's

find out what happened before doing anything like that." Principle Franklin said as Mrs. Briggs huffed out loud," Now Sam, Carly, and Freddie what happen?" Principle Franklin

asked, and Carly, Sam, and Freddie told them what had happened.

By the end of the fifth period every thing was short out, Jake was ex-spelled from school till Christmas, oh and Sam broke his chin, and a few of his teeth when she upper cut

also, had Jake's face bleeding as well as bruises forming. Sam however, was suspended from school till Monday, Jake had did a number on her, busted lip, sore back, had a

knot on the back of her head, bleeding nose, bruises forming, and she also had hand print from where Jake had his hands, but was okay and would be on Monday after a

few days of rest.


	4. Chapter 4 Sleep

_Chapter Four: Sleep_

Sam sighed as she waited for Carly and Freddie to come home from school, with nothing better to do Sam pulled out her lyric-book of lyrics and sheets of music, and turned it

to a blank piece of paper, grabbing her pencil she started to work on some lyrics for a new song, time flew past and the next thing she noticed was that Carly saying her

name but when she didn't answer both Carly and Freddie yelled ," Sam?!" " huh, what." Sam said as she looked up at them for an second realizing that they was waiting on

her, putting both the lyric- book and the pencil into her backpack as she got up," So how was the rest of the day at school?" Sam asked as she climb the stairs behind Carly

and Freddie," I had a few people come up to me today asking if you was coming back." Carly said as they reached the apartment door, Carly took out her key and unlocked

it, and walked inside," Yea, I know I had like 40 people come up and asked the same thing as well as if you was okay." Freddie said, as he walked inside behind Carly and

took an sit," What am I going to too while you guys are at school?" Sam asked as she shut the door behind her before walking to the sofa and slowly sat down, Freddie

shrugged his shoulders, as Carly said," I don't know." sighing Sam leaned her head back and closed her eyes as Freddie began to talk about a new tech. equipment for the

web show, iCarly, an half a hour later, Sam growled slightly at Freddie as he kept on talk about the new tech equipment, he was making the headache bigger than it was

already," Carls, I'm gonna go lay down on your bed." Sam said, as she stood up waiting for Carly to say it was okay," Alright Sam." Carly said as she smiled at her, _Carly has _

_a pretty smile...and look at those lips..._she thought to her self as she nodded, walking around the couch, and up the stairs to Carly's bedroom. Sam pulled on her p.j.'s then

climbed into the bed, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Both Carly and Freddie watched Sam disappear from sight," Do you think she's ok?" Carly asked, as she

looked at Freddie," Yea, she'll be fine after a good sleep." Freddie answered as his cellphone went off, pulling it out of his pocket to see who it was, Freddie sighed before

saying," Well Carly I got to go. That was mom. she sent me a text message saying it was time to come home." Freddie stood up as well as Carly and said," Ok. Bye Freddie."

"Bye Carly." Freddie said before walking out of the apartment and into the one across the hall, sighing Carly shut the door and locked it, before she headed up stairs to her

room to check on Sam.

Carly changed into her p.j.'s before climbing into bed beside Sam, who wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her closer, Carly sighed and closed her eyes, before she

knew it she was fast asleep. Hours later, Sam slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the sleepiness, at feeling weight on her chest Sam looked down to see Carly's head,

smiling slightly Sam gentaly put a hand on Carly's head and began to run her fingers through Carly's hair," Sam?" Carly asked, after a few minutes of Sam's fingers running

through her hair," hm." Sam hummed as she continue to run her fingers through Carly's hair," How are you feeling?" Carly asked as she raised her head up to look at her,"

I've been better." Sam answered before yawning and closing her eyes," Tired?" Carly asked as she shifted around on the bed till she was face to face with Sam. Sam nodded

her head, as she slowly open her eyes, ice blue met warm brown," Then go back to sleep." Carly whispered as she too closed her eyes and yawned," Kay." Sam answered,

as she and Carly both fell asleep again.

Morning came and a alarm went off waking both girls up," Caaarllly." Sam said into Carly's neck," What Sam?" Carly asked in sleepy voice," Turn the alarm off." Sam said as

she tighten her arm around Carly for a minute before rolling over on to her back before saying," You have too get up and go to school." Carly groaned as she reached over to

turn off the alarm clock, before rolling over on to her and sitting up on the side of the bed," I know, I know." Carly said as she slowly made her way to the bathroom to take

a shower. Thirty minutes later Carly was out of the shower and in her room looking for something to wear, Sam was sitting up in the bed watching her," What do you think I

should wear?" Carly asked as she looked at Sam," Cloths." Sam said, as she smiled slightly at Carly," I plan that Sam, but what?" Carly said as she looked at Sam," I don't

know." Sam said, as she slowly got up from the bed, groaning with each move she made," If I ever, ever see Cordell again I'm going to make him wish he was dead." Sam

mumbled, as Carly looked at her before asking," Sam? Are you okay?" " Yea, just sore. Very sore. I think I'll take a shower and then walk you to school." Sam answered as

she slowly made her way to the bathroom," Okay." was all Carly said as the door to the bathroom shut. Half an hour later, Sam walked Carly and Freddie to school before

going home, and back to bed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Talent Sign Up

_Chapter Five:Talent Sign Up_

Carly bit her bottom lip as she stared at the paper that read in big bold letters:** TALENT SHOW**, sighing as she wrote Samantha Puckett on the dotted line, she knew that

she would get an ear full when Sam found out, Freddie laughed from behind her when he saw her do it before saying," She's not going to like this you know." "I know." was

all that Carly said as she walked away from Freddie and into Mrs. Briggs class, with Freddie behind went and came slowly for both Carly and Freddie, Spencer was home

when Carly got there," Hey kiddo." Spencer said, when he walked into the living room from his bedroom," Hey. So how was the new project with Socko?" Carly asked as she

head into the kicten to get a peppy-cola," Oh, it was fun." Spencer said as he got him a glass of fruit punch," So, who spent the night with you while I was gone?" Spencer

asked as he took a drink from the glass," Sam." Carly answered as she took another drink from her cola,"She got suspended from school." Carly said, Spencer looked at her

before asking," Why? How?" and with that Carly told Spencer who, when, where, and what had happen at school, Spencer yelled out," Go Sam." when Carly told him what

Jake had called her. Mean while Sam just woke up, looking around trying to figure out where she was, then realized she was at home in her room, sighing she sat up and

called Carly who picked up after the second ring," Hello?" Carly asked, Sam smiled and said," Hey Carls." "Sam hey where are you?" Carly asked, as she took an drink from

her peppy-cola, " I'm at home, I just woke up." Sam said, as she got up from her bed and groan as she sat back down," You okay?" Carly asked with a worried voice," Yea,

just a little sore from the fight."Sam said, as she laid back down," Oh uh Sam you might not like me for a little while, I uh I uh kinda sign you up for the talent

contest." Carly said as she bit the inside of her cheek as she waited for Sam to react, at hearing talent contest and sign Sam shot up from her bed, asking," What!!? Carly

please tell me you didn't. Please tell me your just joking with me." Carly sighed and said,"I really did Sam, and no this is not a joke." Sam growled out silently, as she said,"

really need to talk. I'll be there in a hour." and with that Sam hung up her cellphone as she walked out of her room, through the house to the front door and out to Carly's.

Carly sighed as she rubbed her eyes, she already knew Sam was going to give her an earful when she got here. An hour later, there was an knock at the door and Spencer

got up from the couch to get it, opening the door to see Sam, Spencer smiled and said," Hey Sam." "Hey Spencer, Where's Carly?" Sam said before asking, Spencer pointed

up as he waited for Sam to move out of the door way so he could shut the door, once Sam moved Spencer shut the door then moved back to the couch as Sam nodded and

up the stairs she went, Carly sat in her bedroom finishing up her homework when Sam walked inside,"Okay now explain why or what came over you to sign me up for the

talent contest?" Sam said as she sat on Carly's bed, Carly looked at her and sighed," I don't know." "You don't know...CARLY!"Sam said, as she fell backwards on to her

back," What's so bad about signing you up Sam?" Carly asked, as she got up from the desk chair and walked to the bed sitting down next to Sam,"Oh I don't know. My ."

Sam said before sitting up to look Carly in her warm brown eyes," That's all I have Carly, my rep. and you." Sam said, before looking away as she said," Let's face it Carly, I

mess everything up I always have and always will." Carly then reached over and gently grabbed Sam's chin, making Sam look at her," That's not going to happen Sam, I

promise ,everyone is scared of you well except for me." Sam sighed as Carly let go of her chin then asked," Please Sam do this for me. I want everyone to know that my best

friend in the world has a talent and is very awesome at it." Sam nodded her head as she said," Okay, okay Carly I'll do it for you, and only you." Carly smiled at her," Okay

so, like how long do I have till this stupid talent contest?" Sam asked as she laid back down, Carly laid next to her," Two weeks, you've got two weeks." groaning Sam threw

her arm over her eyes," Oh come on Sam it could be worse you know." Carly said as she rolled on to her side as she reached over and removed her arm from her eyes, using

her other arm Sam poked Carly's stomach and laughed when Carly rolled off the bed," Yea, Yea I know." before adding," Now Carly...put that down...Carly. Seriously put that

down." as she quickly sat up and was on her feet but was too late,Carly had the spary bottle in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6 First Kiss

_Chapter Six: First Kiss_

Sam, and Carly was both soaking wet by the time the spray bottle ran out of water, Sam was on her back while Carly was on top of her holding her hands down," Sam you

got me wet!" Carly said, Sam laughed before saying," You started it Carly." " Did not." Carly said, as she released Sam's hands and sat up," Did too." Sam said, as she sat up

on her elbows," Did not." Carly said, as she looked Sam in the eyes, ice blue met warm brown," Did too" Sam whispered, as Carly got closer to her," Did not" Carly

whispered, as Sam leaned up making their nosies bump up against each other," Carly." Sam whispered, as she kissed Carly on the lips softly at first, both Carly and Sam

pulled back and looked at each other before kissing each other again.

They kissed for a couple of minutes before pulling back to look at each others face," Wow," Sam whispered, a small smirk found it's way on her face as she looked into

Carly's warm brown eyes, Carly opened her mouth to say something but Spencer yelled from downstairs," Carly??!Sam??!" Carly looked at Sam with a sorry look as she got

off of Sam," What Spencer?" Carly yelled, as she walked to the top of the staircase," Freddie is back and wants to know if you guys wanted to do the web show tonight

instead of tomorrow!?" Spencer yelled, asked, up the stairs Carly looked back at Sam who nodded her head," Yeah, go ahead and tell him that we'll meet him in the iCarly

studio!" Carly yelled back as Sam made her way to Carly and with that they walked up the stairs to the iCarly studio. Freddie joined them afew minutes later, with his tech

cart," And we are live in ." Freddie said, as he pointed at both Carly and Sam when 1 came," Hey, I'm Carly." Carly said, as she made a funny face," I'm Sam." Sam said, as

she done the same thing as Carly, then they both shouted," and your watching iCarly." Sam pushed her little remote to make sounds of people screaming, an hour later of

doing stupid,funny,and things that made kids across the world fall from their desk chairs or from whatever they was sitting on because they was laughing so hard from the

stuff they did," Okay guys." Carly said, as she got to her mark," and Ladies." Sam said as she went to hers before adding," This is the end of the show for tonight. Join Carly,

Freddie, Spencer, and I later this week for an spacial event." " bye!" Carly yelled as she waved, Sam did the same," aaannnddddd..... we're clear." Freddie said, as he

walked over to his tech cart and touched afew buttons on his computer, then got three glasses of fruit punch and handed one to Carly and one to Sam," So, Carly did you tell

Sam what you did today at school?" Freddie asked as he took an drink from his glass," Oh, you mean the talent contest thing right Fred-dork?" Sam asked, as she took an sit

on one of the beanbags, Freddie gave Sam a "I Hate You look" as he nodded," Yep, she told me." Sam said, as she watched as Carly took a sit next to hers," and.....?"

Freddie asked, as he took the other beanbag," and what Fred-dork." Sam asked as she finished her glass of fruit punch," Well are you going to do it? I mean as far as I

know Sam...You don't have a talent." Freddie said, as Carly groaned as she grabbed Sam's arm before she could get up from her seat to beat Freddie like a punching bag,

but was surprised when Sam didn't move from her spot," I have too, I promised Carly I would, and now that I kinda think about it I want to see your jaw drop for what you

just said when I actually win this contest." Sam said, as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back before raising it up too look at Carly and Freddie," Speaking of which,

I should leave now." Sam said as she sat up," Why?" Freddie and Carly both asked," Cause if I plan on winning this I have to get everything together, and before you ask

what Fred-dork or Carly, No I won't tell you what I am planning." Sam said as she stood up and walked to the door," later Carls, bye dweeb." Sam said as she stopped at

the door before leaving," BYE!!" both Freddie and Carly yelled as they both got up and headed downstairs as well.


	7. Chapter 7 Good Enough

_Chapter Seven: Good Enough_

Sam sighed as she sat up from her bed after looking at the clock that said _8:40am_, it was Friday so she knew that Jacob would be at home. Rising from her warm bed Sam

head to the bathroom to shower and changed clothes, when she was finished she walked back to her room grabbed her guitars, cell-phone, and her lyric-book and left the

room, then the kicten, then the house. It only took about thirty minutes to get to Jacob's and ten seconds for him to open the door," Sam. Hey what are you doing here?"

Jacob asked as he grabbed one of the guitars from Sam," I wanted to know if I could use your piano to finish a song that I wrote, and to know if you wanted to come to the

talent contest that Carly signed me up for." Sam said as they walked inside," You talent contest?" Jacob said in a shocked voice, Sam smiled and laughed as she said," Yea,

Carly signed me up, and made me promise her I would do it and before I knew what I was thinking I said I would, so there you have it. But will you come?" Jacob smiled and

said," Wouldn't miss it for the world. Now before you start playing on my piano, would you like some breakfast?" Sam smiled and nodded, before asking," Need any help?"

Jacob smiled at her and nodded his head, and with that Sam and Jacob walked into the room where his piano was to sit down Sam's guitars, before moving to the kicten to

make breakfast.

An couple hours later, both Sam and Jacob was in the room where the piano and the guitars was," So let's hear what you got Sam." Jacob said as he took an sit next to her

on the bench," Alright." was all that Sam said as she grabbed her lyric-book and opened it to the page where she started," How come your not in school?" Jacob asked as he

got up to get Sam a pencil as she looked through one of the guitar cases for one," I got suspended from school till Monday." Sam said as she felt Jacob tap her on the

shoulder, looking up she saw that he had an pencil, taking it from him as he re-took his seat next to her," Thanks." Sam said as she put the pencil in front of her lyric-book,"

Welcome, now do I even want to know how?" Jacob said before asking," Two words, Jake Cordell." Sam answered as she played a few keys on the piano," Ohhhh." was all

that Jacob said before adding," Well let's hear what you've got." Sam smiled and began to play what she wrote while she was waiting for Carly and Freddie at their place

when she got suspended, Sam started to sing where her lyrics started from her sheet music,"Good Enough"_(Good Enough-Evenesence)_Jacob smiled as he watched and

listened to Sam play and sing. Sam stopped where she ended the with the lyrics and music notes," So, what did you think Jacob?" Sam asked as she picked up the pencil to

make afew more notes and to write a little more lyrics on it," Good, Good. Be better if it was finished though." Jacob said, after a couple of seconds gathering his thoughts

about the song. Two hours later, Sam finished it and played it the song entirely through, after that she decided she should work on the song for the talent contest," Hey

Jacob go grab your guitar, and call Joe and Tara to see if they can come over here." Sam said, as she walked over to her electric guitar and took it out of it's case as Jacob

went to grab his guitar as he called Joe and Tara to come over.

Five minutes later, Sam,Tara, Jacob, and Joe had their instruments sat up, and ready to rock, Jacob had told Joe and Tara about Sam's talent contest coming up soon while

she went to the bathroom," So, our Sam entered a talent contest, then?" Joe asked as he leaned up against the wall," Actually her friend Carly Shay signed her name up."

Jacob said, as he tuned his guitar," Carly Shay....? Hey ain't the one who is on iCarly with Sam." Tara asked as she span both of her drum sticks," Yea, she is." Jacob said, as

he sat his guitar in it's stand," Did she ask you to come Jacob?" Joe asked as he looked over at him," Yea, I did." Sam said, as she walked inside the room," I also want you

guys to come too." Sam said, as she grabbed her guitar and pulled the strap over her head," I'll come Sam. It's not ever day you get to see our Sammy on the school's

stage, you know." Joe said as he grabbed his bass, Sam smiled at them and said," Thanks guys." " Okay I need something to make Fred-dork's jaw drop as well as the rest

of the school's." Sam said, as she grabbed her lyric-book and flip through it," I'm gonna have to write a new song as well as lyrics, so give me a couple of minutes to think."

Sam said, as they nodded their heads and started to talk quietly among themselves Sam started writing music notes as well as lyrics, as she sounded it through her head,

Tara,Joe, and Jacob waited and waited and waited till Sam shouted," Eureka!!!" which made all of them jump out of their skins as they all shouted at her," DON'T EVER DO

THAT AGAIN!!" Sam laughed while smiling at them and said," Sorry." everyone nodded as they place a hand over their hearts and breath in and out for an a few minutes to

try and clam their hearts. Sam got up and made her way Jacob's copy machine and put the sheet music inside and pressed copy, once the copy machine was finished Sam

grabbed the original and walked back over to them," Here." Sam said, as she handed them a copy," This is awesome Sam." Tara said, as she read it over, as Joe,and Jacob

said," Yea, Sam. It's Just missing the title." "I know , but I figure the name will come up as well, but right now I need to patrice it....." Sam said as she looked it over, before

asking," If I get permission from Ted, I mean principle Franklin, that I can have you guys on stage with me will you?" Tara nodded as well as Joe and Jacob, Sam smiled at

them and hoped that principle Franklin would let them join her, cause it was going to be hell to teach this song to some people in school.


	8. Chapter 8 Broken Heart

_Chapter Eight: Broken Heart _

Sam sighed as she and the others sat down their instruments to take a break, " Hey...what time is Jacob?" Tara asked, as she stretched," Um....." Jacob said as he looked at his

watch," It's 5." Jacob said,as his eyes widen," Wow, we've been at this for hours." Jacob said as he looked over at Sam, who said, "I know." Sam groaned as she sat down on the

bench to rest," Hey Sam." Joe said as he looked at the song that was on Jacob's piano, Sam looked at Joe and asked," Yea Joe.?" " Could you play this one for us before we leave?

It's been awhile since I saw you play piano." Joe asked and said, Sam looked at it and nodded, she turned around and popped her fingers, then started to play "Good Enough"

again,_( Good Enough-Evenesence)_and singing where it needed. Tara, Joe, and Jacob all closed their eyes and smiled at the sound of Sam's singing voice, and her playing piano, once

the song was finished everyone clapped their hands, Sam smiled at them and said," Thanks guys." and with that almost everyone left Jacob's except for Sam and Jacob," I'm going

to leave my guitars over here. Is that okay Jacob?" Sam asked, as grabbed her lyric-book and her two finished songs. Jacob smiled at her and nodded his head,"Leaving?" Jacob

asked, as he yawned, Sam smiled as she said," Yea, I kinda promised Carly I would be at her house before she got home but I well we kinda lost track of time." Jacob smiled and

nodded as he head up the stairs," Lock the door before you leave Sam!" Jacob yelled, Sam of course yelled back,"Okay Jacob I'll see you tomorrow!" " Bye!!" both Sam and Jacob

yelled at the same time as Sam shut the front door of Jacob's place and headed her way to Carly's.

When she got there she wasn't surprised to see Freddie, but wondered where Carly was when she didn't see her, Sam got ready to ask him where she was but stopped when

Freddie raised up, everything froze inside, Carly was under neath him.....kissing Freddie on the lips shaking her head Sam quietly made for the door and out of the apartment,

turning around and walked away from the Shay's apartment, on the first flight of stairs Sam ran into Spencer, who knocked both of them down, groaning Sam and Spencer raised up

and asked," Are you alright Sam..." "Spencer." " Yea, I'm fine" they both said at the same time, which made them both laugh," You coming up?" Spencer asked, as he got up from

the floor, Sam doing the same thing shook her head no as she said," Nah, I'm tried and I kinda don't wanna see Freddie sucking on Carly's face right now." Spencer's mouth

dropped open as he mumbled," Freddie....Carly ......kissing?"

Sam sighed and nodded her head," Before you ask why Spencer I want to tell you that I lov...like Carly. Yes that means I'm gay or a lesbian or whatever you want to call it."

Spencer stood there shocked for a couple of seconds before saying," Well , I knew that Sam it's just weird to hear you say it you know. It's not everyday that your sister's best

friend oddments she's gay." Sam smiled and asked," So your not mad...?" Spencer shook his head and said," How about you and I go to smoothie groove to talk for awhile?" Sam

smiled at him and said," I would like that Spencer. But what about Carly and Freddie?" Spencer held up his cell-phone and hit speed dial number three, which was Mrs. Benson,

Freddie's mom number, after two rings Mrs. Benson picked up the phone and said," Hello?" Sam smiled at Spencer when he turned it on speaker phone," ?" Spencer said, " Yes,

Who is this?" she asked, "It's me Spencer Shay listen can you go over and tell Carly and Freddie that I ran into Sam and we're going some where to talk ...and not to worry?"

Spencer said,Sam slapped a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud," Yea sure Spencer," she said, and from the phone they could hear her get up from a chair and

walk to the door and across to the shay's apartment," Car.......FREDWARD JAMES BENSON!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Mrs. Benson yelled, which made Spencer and

Sam bust out laughing, on the other line they could still hear, Mrs. Benson yelling at Freddie and Carly," Spencer I think I'm going to give these two the birds and the bees talk.."

Mrs Benson said, as Spencer said," Okay well have fun Sam and I will be there as soon as we can." " Okay." Mrs. Benson said, then the phone went to the dial tone, Spencer shut

his cell phone while laughing along with Sam as they walked to smoothie groove to talk.


	9. Chapter 9 New Song

_Chapter Nine: New Song_

After the talk with Spencer in Groove Smoothie, they headed back to the apartment to find it dark and quite," Here Sam." said Spencer as he handed her a cover and a pillow, Sam

smiled and said," Thanks Spencer, but I should really go home you know." Spencer however shook his head no, sighing Sam walked over to the couch and set the pillow and cover

down," Hey Spencer?" Sam asked as she kicked off her shoes," Yea?" Spencer said as he walk out of his room," Do you have a guitar?" Sam asked, Spencer made a face as he

thought," Uh yeah, I do um...it's .....Yea, I'll get it for you." Spencer said, as he walked back inside his room and came back out with a acoustic guitar," Here." Spencer said as he

handed it to her," Thanks." Sam said, as she took it as Spencer nodded and went back to his bedroom. Sam then went back to the couch and sat down feeling more alone then she

ever felt, sighing Sam knew the guitar wasn't tuned so she tuned it and play a couple of cords, grabbing her backpack that Jacob had Gaven her, she took out her lyric-book and

turned it to a blank page, and started writing another song as she quietly played the guitar, after finishing the song and giving it a title, Sam closed it, and put it back in her

backpack, sighing Sam sat the guitar aside and laid down hoping of dreaming good stuff.

Carly could tell that Spencer was downstairs cooking breakfast, sighing she got up and walked down stairs," Spencer?" Carly said, but was cut off when Spencer put a finger over

his lips telling her to be quite, Carly raised an eyebrow as she mouthed," Why?" Spencer pointed over at the couch and then went back to cooking, frowning Carly walked over to

the couch to find a sleeping Sam. Sighing Carly walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, hoping that Sam would wake up soon so that she and Spencer could talk. Carly got

her wish as Spencer yelled," FIRE!!" Sam was up and on her feet in the kitchen grabbing the pan from him in a flash and put it in the sink," Spencer, You cook awesome but, you

really really need to be careful or you will burn down the apartment." Sam said, as she turned around and stopped at seeing Carly, it was all over again Sam's heart froze and broke

into tiny little picecs,"uh, Spencer I think I'm going to go." Sam said, as she walked back over to the couch and grabbed her things," But Sam......" Spencer said, but stopped at the

look she gave him, sighing Spencer nodded and said," Okay. Bye" Sam smiled slightly at him and Carly, and said," Bye." and with that Sam left the Shay's apartment and building.

Walking over to Jacob's was a slow one, everyone was there when she got there," Hey guys." Sam said, as she pulled out her lyric-book and flipped through it till she found the one

she did last night," We're changing songs." was all she said as she walked over to the copy machine and made copies for them no body said a word except okay or yea. Sam's

mood disappered after Sunday and returned when she remember she had to returned to school on Monday.


	10. Chapter 10 Premission

_Chapter Ten: Permission_

Sam sighed as she walked to school by herself, she missed Carly hell she even missed the dweeb Freddie, sighing again Sam walked inside and stopped at seeing Carly waiting for

her at her locker," Sam ..We need to talk." Carly said as she looked Sam in the eyes," Yea we do Carly." Sam said, as Carly moved out of the way of her locker and opening it to get

her stuff out," Sam I.." Carly started to say but was interrupted as the bell rung to warn students that they had one minute to get to their classes, biting her bottom lip Carly looked

at Sam," Come over today, so we can talk ok?" Carly said, and smiled as Sam nodded before both of them ran to get to their classrooms. At lunch, Sam headed to the office to get

permission from Principle Franklin for Tara,Joe,and Jacob be on stage, knocking on his office door," Come in." Principle Franklin said, opening the door and walking in Sam sat

down in front of him in one of the chairs," Yes Sam what can I do for you?" Principle Franklin asked, as Sam took an big breath in and asked," I want permission from you to have

some friends of mine to be on stage with me, when it's my turn." " Well who are they then Sam?" Principle Franklin asked, as he leaned back to look at her," It's Tara, and Joe

Summers, and Jacob Williams." Sam answered," Very well Sam, they may be on and in the contest with you." Princable Franklin said as he took out a piece of paper and wrote an

quick note for Sam and himself, getting up Sam smiled and said," Thanks Ted." then walked out leaving a laughing Principle. When break came, Sam headed to her locker and threw

her books inside and grabbed her cell-phone and sent a text message to Tara, Joe, and Jacob telling them that they would be on stage in one week , on Friday at 12.

School was now out for the rest of the day, sighing Sam made her way to Carly's slowly, it usually took thirty minutes to walk to school from Carly's and back too, but it took Sam an

hour, Sam now stood outside of the apartment, staring at the door for what seemed like hours, Sam raised her hand and knocked, Spencer smiled at her when he opened the door,"

Hey Sam, Carly's upstairs and Freddie is grounded.I'll see you in two hours, oh would you mind to tell Carly that I'm going to Socko's." Spencer said, as he walked outside, Sam

nodded and said," Sure Spencer, Have fun." Spencer nodded and down the hall he went, shaking her head Sam shut the door and locked it before she made her way to Carly's

bedroom. Carly smiled at Sam when she looked inside her room at her," Hey Carls, you said you wanted to talk." Sam said, as she leaned against the door frame," Yes, I....I " Carly

started but stopped, while shaking her head before saying," Never mind Sam." Sam nodded her head as she pushed herself from the door frame," Just be at the talent contest you

signed me up for Carly Shay. Oh and Spencer said he'll be gone for two hours at Socko's." Sam said then turned and walked down stairs and out of the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11 Talent Contest

_Chapter Eleven: Talent Contest_

Jacob, Tara, Sam, and Joe all watched as the auditorium fill up with people," This is a lot of people Sammy." Tara said, as Jacob and Joe nodded," I Know, I really didn't expect this many

to come here for this stupid contest." Sam said, as leaned up against the wall," Hey Sam, if it's a contest and we win what do we win anyways?" Joe asked, as he messed with his

hair," Tara, do have scissors with you?" Sam asked, as she smiled," Uh...Yea, why?" Tara said, as she looked at Joe and Jacob who shrugged," Good, Joe, Jacob do you have any cloths

of yours in the van?" Sam asked, Joe and Jacob both nodded their heads," Awesome. I'll be right back guys." Sam said as she walked to Principle Franklin, Tara, Joe, and Jacob all

looked at each other, then back at Sam as she walked back towards them smiling," Joe, Jacob go get those cloths would you and bring them to me." Sam said, they nodded and took

off to the van," Tara, I need you to cut my hair, to my shoulders and take out this damn curly shit." Sam said, Tara smiled at her before she bowed to her and said," As you wish my

dark queen." Sam rolled her eyes as Joe and Jacob ran to her," Here Sam." they both said out of breath," Thanks boys, oh and Ted said that the prize is an surprise Joe... come on

Tara." Sam said, as she walked off to the gym's showers with Tara behind her," Do I even want to know what Sam's doing?" Joe asked as he sat down on the chairs," No, probably not

no." Jacob said, as he to took a seat next to Joe.

One hour later, Tara and Sam came back, Tara looked like she did before she left with Sam, but Sam was wearing the guys cloths, and her hair was cut short about to her shoulders,"

Sam??" Jacob asked, when he saw her, Joe's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her, Sam smiled and asked," Well guy's what do you think?" Joe and Jacob both looked at each

other then back at Sam then said," Awesome Sam very awesome." Sam smiled as she said," Good, let's give them the shock of the year shell we." The others agreed as they too

smiled.

On the stage where Principle Franklin stood as he said," Teachers, Students, and Parents, this next group of people dose have my permission to be here. Now it's my honor to present

to you Jacob Williams, Joe and Tara Summers and our very own Samantha Puckett" They came out and Sam head to the micro-phone," Thanks Ted, I mean Principle Franklin for that

wonderful introduction." Sam said, as she smiled at the audience she could see every bodies mouths drop open at seeing her," Well I hope you all enjoy these last couple of minutes."

Sam said before taking the guitar away from Jacob, and pulled the strap over her head as did Joe and Jacob, Tara sat down on the drummer's seat and span her drumsticks around five

times as Jacob started playing first then Sam began to sing and joined in," Second Chance"_(Second Chance- Shinedown)_the others join in on cue and even the audience joined in singing

or clapping before to long the song was finished and Sam smiled as she said," Well, I guess you enjoyed that. This next song I hope you enjoy it just as the first one." everyone yelled

out," These one is going a bit different then the first one, I would like to take this moment to welcome to the stage Kelly Burden, and Katie Palmer." Sam said, as she and the others

clapped Katie and Kelly both went to where Sam had told them to go, Sam begin singing," Bring Em' Out" _(Bring Em' Out-Hawk Nelson ft. Drake Bell) _everyone in the audience screamed

out and started to dance, and shout out when it was time to say," Bring Em' Out" Carly was smiling as everyone leaned over and said," Damn Carly, Sam is awesome!!" Carly nodded

and said," I Know" The song ended and the crowd yelled out," More!!!" Sam laughed as did Jacob, Joe, and Tara as Principle Franklin walked out clapping on to the stage then to the

micro-phone said," You guys was awesome, let's find out who the winner or winners are then.." Mrs Briggs came out on to the stage, giving Sam an evil look while handing the

envelope to Principle Franklin," Now before I open this and announce who won I want everyone to give an round of applause for everyone who was on stage!" Principle Franklin said

into the micro-phone, everyone began clapping and screaming. Then after an couple of minutes of it Principle Franklin then said," Okay...okay clam down.....and the winner is......" he

opens the envelope and reads it," Tara, Joe, Jacob, and Samantha!!!" everyone stood up yelling and clapping while Sam, Joe, Jacob, and Tara looked shocked at first at each other,

then hugged each other before walking over to Principle Franklin who was smiling at them before talking into the micro-phone," Alright, now we had different prizes but only one comes

to mind for these guys, and that is.....a two years contract of recording time." Sam, Joe, Jacob, and Tara all looked at each other and smiled while taking the paper that Principle Franklin

was holding out. Everyone was clapping and yelling different things while Sam took Tara's and Jacob's hands as Joe took Tara's other hand they held each others arms up and did a

bow for the audience and then walked off the stage into the back, people came up to them wanting autographs and to congratulate them for winning the talent contest.

Everyone was almost gone except for Sam who sat on the stage, just looking out at the now empty seats, sighing she closed her eyes," You won." Carly said as she walked towards

her, Sam smiled as she reopened her eyes then laughed as she said," Yea, hey did you take a picture of Freddie's face." Carly smiled and shook her head no, before saying," I think

Spencer did though. You wouldn't believe how many people came up to me while you was on stage playing and singing how good or awesome you was." as she stood right in front of

Sam," Carly I .." Sam started to say but, stopped, before saying," Carly.... I'm in love with you. I don't know if you feel...." Sam was cut off by Carly's lips on hers, kissing her back, while

wrapping her arms around Carly's waist pulling her closer, which now Carly stood in between her legs, slowly pulling away Carly leaned her forehead against Sam's as she whispered,"

I love you too, I wanted to tell you..but I was scared, and was so confused about my feelings so I kissed Freddie and let me tell you that will never happen again! But I wanted too

know that it wasn't just a phase that I was going through or something. I wanted to make sure that it was real before I said anything. " Sam smiled and said," You still haven't kept

your promise, you know." Carly pulled back from her a little and raised an eyebrow as she asked," What promise?" " The Deal we made, before I got suspended from school." Sam said

as she look at Carly who made a face while thinking," Oh yeah I remember now,but speaking of suspendetion but I want to know why... Jake Cordell hit you.........?" Carly asked, as

she looked into Sam's ice blue eyes while Sam smiled and laughed a little before saying," He doesn't like the fact that I have the most beautiful girl in the entire world as a best friend,

and he didn' I took away his rep. Come face it Carls, Jake Cordell hates it when a person like me, or anyone takes away his perfect reputation." "Oh, but still doesn't explain why he did

the stuff he did though" Carly started to say but was cut off by Sam who said," I'll tell you soon." "Fine, but so you know this conversation is not over." Carly said, as she narrowed her

eyes on Sam who smiled at her before saying," I know." "So what did you want?" Carly asked, as her warm brown eyes met Sam's ice blue ones," to kiss you and you." Sam

whispered, Carly smiled and whispered," You was kissing me and you do have me." then their lips met.


End file.
